


Lollipop Steve and the planet of the giants

by siriala



Series: Steve in Dreamland [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Astronaut!Steve, Bottom Steve McGarrett, Dreams, F/M, Fake Hurt Steve McGarrett, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Giant!Danny, M/M, Multiple Partners, Sexual Fantasy, fake dub-con, fake events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriala/pseuds/siriala
Summary: Steve has dreamed of this mission for so long : he's the first astronaut to land on a planet suitable for human life. That's just his luck that he finds it populated by giants to whom he looks like the crossbreed of a lollipop and a doll.
Relationships: Danny "Danno" Williams/Steve McGarrett, Kono Kalakaua/Adam Noshimuri
Series: Steve in Dreamland [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559311
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Lollipop Steve and the planet of the giants

**Author's Note:**

> Second story in the Steve in Dreamland series. While each part might be readable as a stand-alone, I encourage you to read the series from the beginning, as Steve is on a personal journey that makes more sense if read in order.
> 
> Remember : kinky stuff ahead ! 
> 
> As usual, the fic was checked and made a lot better by the wonderful honscot. Thanks !
> 
> Partly inspired by the sadly unfinished but wonderful all the same J2 fic [The one with the beanstalk](http://archiveofourown.org/works/498591) by the amazing Cyndrarae.

He remembers the emergency landing procedure. The crash, the pain. And then nothing.

Nothing until he wakes up in the pit. Unharmed. Unarmed too.

Naked.

Nothing for hours, but the silence responding to his shouts for help, the even temperature, time passing so slowly. Steve has soon finished inspecting his new universe, a cubic room offering no chance to escape, even with its open roof that shows he's been brought to some engineered place, something made with a design in mind, not a natural cave. The bunk he has awakened on is screwed to the floor, unmovable, and too short anyway to allow Steve to reach the top of the pit's wall, even if he had been able to use it as a makeshift ladder. Same thing about the little table and chair that seem better suited for a child than a grown man. The only other appliance turns out to be a water tap surfacing directly from the reservoir below. Steve ignores it for the moment, not willing to be drugged – again ? – no matter that he's bored to tears after several hours spent in this place with nothing to do but wonder what kind of trouble he's found.

And then, on the trail of some noise alerting him that he's not alone anymore, the giant hand descends upon him from the top of the pit. Steve tries to hide in a corner, but the big fingers reach for him, wrapping around his legs to lift him up out of the dollhouse he's been locked into. But he's not any freer than a few moments before. He's just trapped differently, unable to move inside the harmless but strong grip.

This is well and truly a man holding him, albeit a giant one. He looks at Steve with a gentle smile, clearly excited. His laughing blue eyes and wild blond hair inspire trust in Steve, who still takes a fighting stance, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

He refuses to think how not dangerous he probably looks, not even a tenth of the size of the man holding him, not to mention naked, junk in the wind. He refuses to think about his nakedness, period.

He has a terrifying moment when the man's mouth opens, showing white teeth each larger than one of Steve's hands, and thinks he's going to be eaten alive. But the mouth closes again around the long and large pink tongue that comes forward to lick Steve instead of devouring him.

Steve stares speechless, arms now dangling at his side, trying to compute what has just happened.

He's been licked all over the front of his body – his very naked body – by a giant man who seems to enjoy his taste very much if the blissed-out sounds are anything to go by.

Correction : he is licked again, right now, by the agile tongue which takes its sweet time going from Steve's thighs to his head, spending long seconds over his groin and breast that react to the insistent and wet caress in the shameless way they always do when stroked, peaking up and hardening.

The giant looks positively delighted when his tongue catches on Steve's hard-on at the next passage.

That's when Steve realizes the tongue is bifid, the two ending parts separating on command to let his erection slide between and stroke it. A long moan escapes Steve's throat unwillingly, repeated over and over as the giant gets his tongue to sheath him endless times until Steve's on the edge of the biggest orgasm ever.

And then it stops.

Steve hardly manages to keep inside the frustrated cry directed at the giant. Meaning he mostly fails, and the giant looks at him with a fond smile bordering on knowing smirk.

He's too out of it to use the opportunity to try and run when the giant transfers him to his left hand and turns him over at the same time. Steve now faces the other way, until the hand that has just let him go pushes him to bend in two, allowing Steve's cock a bit of frottage action against the finger closest to it. And then the moving hand traces his crack to open up his ass cheeks. Steve flushes hard, both from pleasure and shame.

Immediately, Steve feels one of the giant tongue's tips pushing against his hole. It opens obediently, helped by the saliva. The tongue feels hot and huge inside him, and he begins to see stars again, panting with bliss when the elongated tip, certainly bigger than the average cock but manageable anyway, finds his prostate and plays with it. Endlessly.

It takes only seconds for Steve to be turned into a drooling mess, the constant titillation of his gland and the stretching of his anus the most terrible combination of bliss and overload he's ever experienced. He wants to shout he can't take it anymore but can't let the words pass the barrier of his mouth either. The sensations take over his brain, thoughts erased and banished. He just is, living this moment of unending pleasure until his cock violently erupts and turns him into another kind of mess.

A kind of mess the giant enjoys very much, licking Steve once more all over his too-sensitive body to make sure he won't miss any drop of Steve's come. Over and over, and Steve keeps feeling like he's still on the brink of another orgasm, yet more powerful and explosive.

That's when he's badly surprised to realize there's a new giant in the room and he didn't even hear him coming in, too lost in the ecstasy of being fucked by his gigantic lover.

The new one is like the opposite in looks, black of hair, naturally suntanned skin. There's an aura of calm and mystery surrounding him, until he smiles and his eyes crinkle, and you can feel deep down that this guy is a good person.

Steve's inner alarm calms down, even though the new giant looks at him with just the same kind of interest he can see in the blond's eyes. The one that brought Steve so much pleasure.

The giants talk for a short while, in booming voices and gibberish words. Steve has to protect himself with his hands to make it easier on his eardrums, relieved when the giants understand his distress and lower their voices to whispers that are still loud but nothing like a dozen of jets breaking the sound barrier at the same time right over his head every second for minutes on end.

As they stop talking, the blond giant presents Steve to his friend, like a child would his favorite GI Joe – an anatomically correct one – to his bestie. He turns him every which way, and they laugh at his dangling cock, poking it with the tip of their fingers to get it to move back and forth. Steve is not amused, and he holds on for dear life, but his giant doesn't seem ready to let go of him, which is somehow a relief. Neither is he hiding him at all, though, and in return the darker giant makes his interest very clear. He seems to follow the blond's instructions when his tongue applies to Steve's lower body, molding around his half-erect cock, and then going up just like the blond did. He also seems to have a real sweet tooth for Steve's breast, going over it many times.

Steve is hard again long before the blond turns him over to offer his ass to his friend. The tip of tongue sliding inside him isn't a surprise anymore but it's still new enough, and just as blissful. It takes longer for Steve to come this time, and something makes it less like the experience of a lifetime, but it's still good. So very good.

And Steve comes again, falling asleep shortly after in the sure grip of the blond giant's hand, exhausted with sexual satisfaction the likes of which he's never known.

When he wakes up, the second giant is nowhere to be seen, and Steve is once again the sole focus of his blond lover.

"What's your name, little doll ?"

The giant has probably turned some gizmo on that allows Steve to understand his words now, as well as control the sound level, so Steve answers truthfully, pretty sure the reverse will also be true.

"Steven McGarrett. Steve. I'm a man, which means a male human being from Earth, a small planet on the outskirts of a galaxy called Milky Way. I was sent here to explore, and establish contact with any sentient lifeform I may encounter."

"We sure did establish contact, and a delicious one indeed. Your mission is done, stevenmcgarrettsteve. And I'm Danno, by the way. The one taking care of you from now on."

The tip of Danno's free thumb keeps stroking Steve's cock that is slowly but surely rising again.

"Do you want to see my world, stevenmcgarrettsteve ? I planned to go to the beach before I found you in my backyard. Would you enjoy that ?"

"Very much," he answers, "that's why I'm here, meeting people and scouting new places. And the name is just Steve."

He might even find a way to get away, although he comes to realize as they walk towards the beach that Danno's protection may be invaluable, and not only for this feeling of safety Steve's never got from anyone else before. He's simply not adapted to this world, too small, too fragile.

They meet people along the way, which is indeed Steve's mission, but he's pretty sure NASA never imagined him attempting galactic diplomacy butt naked, with giants all over the place squealing in delight as they play with his "tiny" cock and gently caress his whole ass with just the one phalanx. He hears one of them, called Victor, gushing over the "exquisitely designed doll" Danno is carrying, trying to trade him for what looks like alcohol, but luckily Danno denies the request and quickly walks away.

The beach is huge, in accordance to the size of pretty much everything on this planet. He has yet to see what kind of pets the giants keep around, but he can clearly see the birds flying and they look to him like dinosaurs of immemorial times on Earth. Huge and deadly. It's definitely not a good idea to try and make a break for it. He doesn’t fancy ending his adventure as kibble for whatever passes here for a dog, and he doubts his SEAL training would help much against man-sized fangs.

Even the surf running to die on the beach, that hardly reaches the top of Danno's foot, is already too strong a current to make it a good idea for Steve to try and swim for a while like he loves to at home on a daily basis, however much he misses the exercise. The only safe place for him is definitely Danno's hand.

His self-appointed caretaker sets him down on a towel as he disrobes, getting naked in his turn, and Steve feels lightheaded. His giant is gorgeous, blond and big. Steve wants to lick and taste him just like Danno did to him, never mind that it will take an awfully long time for him to get over all that skin.

Danno sits too, half reclining against a small bank, and takes Steve back in hand, settling him in his groin. The hair down there is not thick and coarse, but lush and supple just like the hair on Danno's head, reminding Steve of some earthly meadows in spring, save for the color that harks back to his planet's late summers, when the grass has burned under the sun. Still, it brushes like feather caresses on Steve's calves, almost as soft and pleasant as the velvet skin of Danno's cock and scrotum that the giant begins to rub Steve against.

Maybe he should feel ashamed to be used as a sex toy after being so clearly turned into a sex worker earlier. And in public, no less. But he finds he loves it all too much. He doesn't need any prompting to open his arms and wrap them around Danno's gigantic cock, and the sound of Danno's approval, his cries of ecstasy, make it even better. He steals kisses and licks as Danno moves him around his sack, and then brings him again to his cock, rubbing him up and down along the shaft, and then again pushing his head into the crown when he seems about to keel over. Steve takes his job seriously, using hands and mouths to make his lovely giant feel more than good. And when Danno comes, Steve is showered with spunk that he swallows greedily, immediately becoming addicted.

\-------------

Steve straightened up, feeling the crease of the sheet embedded in his cheek after sleeping so deeply for a few hours, all in the same position that his back was going to make him pay for. His hand came up and pushed sleep out of his foggy brain by scrubbing hard his face and eyes.

As soon as he felt back enough online, he turned to Danny. The bandages had disappeared two days before, which had been a tremendous relief, especially upon seeing that indeed no mark had been left of his accident, just a faint redness that would soon go away. But Danny still hadn't awakened yet, and Steve was as worried as Grace and Charlie about it. He couldn't help searching for and squeezing Danny's hand, hoping his friend would turn towards him and open his eyes at last.

Danny looked small in his all-white bed, lost and miserable, a stark contrast to the mighty giant Steve had just dreamed about. Steve didn't need to overanalyze that particularly fucked-up dream to know it had been as much about lusting after Danny as seeing him once more whole and alive. Arguing and bantering with Steve the way they did most of the time. Larger than life, ready to take on anything thrown at him, the good and the bad, and shower his family and friends with the infinite love bursting from his heart.

Even if Danny never felt the same about him, Steve would be happy to get his friend back in every way that made him Danny Williams, and he couldn't wait.

He stood up and went to relieve his bladder in the tiny space the hospital dared calling a restroom. Then, dick still in hand, the images of his dream caught up with him, and it was just impossible not to do something about it, jerking off until he felt the first spasms of orgasm take hold of him with the memory of Danno the giant's delighted moans of ecstasy as he tasted Steve's come. He couldn't help bringing a finger to his mouth after that, tasting his own come and imagining Danny's eyes on him as he did so.

Tongue swirling around his digit and eyes still closed, he leaned against the door to give himself time to catch his breath and the shadows of his dream to fade. Especially the parts about Chin, who was indeed a very good looking man, but Steve had never wanted more from him than brotherly love. Not consciously anyway.

Squashing that kind of thought, Steve got out and went looking for the vending machine to buy a snack or two, though he didn't feel hungry at all. He knew what Danny would say if he were conscious enough to check on him, so he forced himself to eat the sandwiches and drink some water before going back to Danny's room.

Nothing had changed or moved. Soon Steve would have to go to work, leaving Danny behind in the competent hands of the medical personnel. No doubt Steve would make a pest of himself again today, calling every hour or so to get an update on Danny's condition before coming back at the end of his workday to make sure Danny wasn't alone. Maybe Rachel would bring Grace and Charlie again in the afternoon, but they never stayed very long. Someone had to be there for Danny, to talk to him and remind him there was more to this life than sleeping and dreaming.

He scooted his chair closer and took Danny's hand in his, ready to show him the way back to their world.

"Hey, big guy," he said, the image of Danno the smiling giant embedded in his mind. "Want me to tell you a story ?"

He knew better than to wait for an answer of any kind and went on.

"There once was a planet of giants, and one of them fell in love with the explorer who came from the stars to meet them…"

\-------------

The day had been long and mostly unfruitful. Images of his latest dream looped around his skull on and on, so much so that Steve could almost feel the tongue caressing him again from groin to breast, the phantom ache-and-pleasure of something too big pushed inside him, and he spent 90% of the time hard and wanting. Luckily, there was no call for a new case, Five-0 stuck inside headquarters and Steve able to hide in his office the boner that wouldn't quit.

He called the hospital every hour or so, which would have been a very masochistic exercise if it didn't also allow him a break from all the paperwork he had to do in Danny's absence.

At five, he remembered he was the boss and could authorize himself to leave earlier than usual. Lou and Junior told him to say hi to Danny, and Tani missioned him to kiss Sleeping Beauty for her, anywhere he deemed appropriate, with a twinkle in her eyes he didn't want to analyze.

Rachel and the kids were there when he arrived. Charlie was half-asleep lying next to Danny, and it was clear to Steve that Grace didn't occupy the other side of the bed only because she was too big by now to fit too. As soon as she spotted Steve, she stood up and approached him for a hug he was happy to give her. The people who loved Danny best were all in this room, ready for him to wake up and reassure them all.

But it didn't happen, not even when Charlie opened his eyes and shouted "Uncle Steve !" before he launched himself into Steve's arms.

"Danno's still asleep," he confided in a whisper after his mother asked him to be quieter.

"I see that. He needs it to get better. And the good part is that he'll have plenty stories to tell you from all the dreams he's having."

Hopefully not the same kind of dreams Steve was having, or it would make for very edited, very short stories.

"Commander," Rachel saluted him, always formal at first. "Still no sign Danny's going to wake up anytime soon, but I guess you know that already. The staff tells me you're being quite… concerned."

"I bet they didn't use that word," Steve answered with a smile, 'but I'm sure they prefer me to call rather than dealing with me here at all time."

That made Rachel smile, and just like that the ice was broken once more. Rachel and him traded information about Danny's state they had gathered through their dealings with the hospital personnel. It seemed the consensus was that Danny could and would wake up sooner rather than later but it didn't look like he was in any hurry to do so. Steve could almost hear Danny argue that it was all his fault, that he had to recuperate from all the hours of sleep lost to worrying over Steve. Steve was just as ready to argue back. Anytime now, Danny.

It was less than a half-hour before Rachel herded her troops and the family left. Steve considered for a second taking Charlie's place next to Danny, but all he could think about was how ridiculous two grown men, and especially one of his own size, would look in such a tiny bed. He knew he couldn't spend another night here, had to go back home for a real night of good sleep. The thing was, he was tired, more so than after a day spent running around and fighting his way out of a bad predicament. Tired with worry and no physical outlet. Tired with questions about himself and his relationship with Danny.

He leaned down, laying his head next to Danny's hand, and closed his eyes for a minute.

\-------------

The position would be quickly unbearable if not for Danno holding him in place. Steve's legs are spread wide enough that Danno is able to sneak part of his face inside the V they draw in the air and play with his crotch. Steve's constant moaning for the last hour has everything to do with the way the giant has been using the unfair advantage of a bifid tongue to stroke Steve's cock and pump inside his hole in the same push. The part where the two tips of the tongue meet again has been stroking Steve's perineum with hypnotic regularity while Danno was impaled deep enough inside Steve's ass. Steve firmly believes he died and went to heaven, and not only because Danno's a magician who got three orgasm out of him in the last hour.

Steve sees more stars when Danno reverses his position, getting his head back up. Danno pushes one tip of his tongue inside Steve's mouth and strokes Steve's own tongue for a few long moments before he lets him go, places him back in his dollhouse. His fingers caress Steve's whole body for another while, getting Steve hard and ready again, and then suddenly Danno leaves without a word. Steve feels equally close to swooning and bereft. This is as much of a kiss as his giant and him will ever share, and it felt glorious. He wants to feel it again.

He calls for Danno, but there's no answer. It's not before a long moment later that he hears something again, and this is not Danno's head that appears over the dollhouse but that of a pretty, young and smiling woman and a very handsome man he doesn't know.

"Hello," she says. "Do you remember me ? We met when Danno took you to the beach. I'm Kono, and this is Adam, my love. I wanted him to meet you too."

"Where's Danno ?" Steve asks.

"He was called out of town. I thought Adam and I could take care of you in his absence."

She doesn't let him accept or deny her offer, her hand coming down to close around him in a fist and take him out of the dollhouse.

They don't go far, Kono and Adam sitting down in the sofa. And a new session of lick-the-lollipop begins.

Each in turn, the giants hold him up and lick one side of his body. And then the other, rinse and repeat. Kono's quite subtle in all her caresses, her tongue drawing clever paths around Steve's body that make him feel lightheaded, but Adam is relentless, pushing Steve to his last limit, strong-willed and eager to see Steve completely lose it.

It happens fast, but they don't let him go anyway. They keep on licking and stroking, Kono penetrating him while Adam flicks Steve's nipples both at the same time, bending the tips of his tongue to play contiguously with the hard nubs ; and then they change place, to get Steve to faint with pleasure. Soon Steve is a mess of saliva and come once again. It's not as gross as it should be, not when the giants so clearly enjoy the taste and keep him as messy as possible for hours. Keep him open for their tongues to play with his prostate. Get him clean to mess him again with his own come.

They seem to forget him for a short while, turning to each other to make out like earthly teenagers in love. But even focused on each other, and whoever holds him, they both keep playing with Steve. Kono absently caresses his cock while Adam rubs the tip of his thumb over and over Steve's hole. They stop kissing hungrily only when they hear him coming with a loud shout. And then proceed to ravish him again.

At some point, Kono kneels in front of Adam who opens up his pants and gets his cock out. It appears Kono watched Danno and Steve on the beach and she wants to recreate the way Danno pleasured himself using his doll as a sex toy. Steve is a bit reluctant at first, but Adam's cock is just as pretty as Danno's, the scent as heady, and Steve isn't strong enough to try and say no. So he closes his arms and legs around the shaft and lets himself be rubbed up and down against it until he's showered again in pearly come he gulps greedily. This too could get addictive.

Steve sleeps for what probably amounts to a whole day when the lovers leave him to go back home. Danno's still not back when he wakes up, but this time he's replaced by a strange guy, definitely not as handsome as Danno or Adam are. The new giant stares at Steve from above. One of his arms is down inside the dollhouse, the tip of his index finger stroking Steve's cock to hardness.

"Hi ! I'm Hirsch," he says, laughing, when he realizes Steve is awake. "I wanted to see the sex doll everyone's talking about. Get myself a piece of your ass. Maybe even steal you away if you're that good."

Steve panics. He's got no way to fight Hirsch off, and even if the giant were attractive, he doesn't want to leave Danno.

"How did you get in ?" he asks. "Does Danno know you ?"

"Of course he does. I'm the cleaner around here, I'm welcome in all houses. And I'm going to do my job. Clean you up so good they'll see you shining bright all the way to this faraway planet of yours."

Hirsch lifts Steve then, to take him to the other side of the doll house. One of his fingers pushes against the wall and a tub big enough for a doll of his size appears, sliding on the floor, already filled with clear liquid. The water Steve is plunged in is awfully cold, but as hard as he struggles, Hirsch is stronger and forces him to stay put. With his other hand, the giant rubs a weird substance over Steve's whole body. And Steve can't help reacting to this new kind of caress, even when he finds himself covered in this black goo that looks filthier than anything he's ever got over his skin.

Hirsch lets him marinate in this substance for a while and keeps stroking him with more of it, turning Steve's entire body black and smelly. The stench and the developing itch are the only things preventing Steve from getting aroused enough to come again. But this advantage disappears once Hirsch takes the showerhead and holds it over Steve to get him cleaned up. The dark matter drops away from his body, and maybe Steve doesn't really shine, but he's definitely bright, the redness of his skin after what appears to be a full body peeling a tad alarming.

The giant doesn't care, too busy scrubbing Steve and gushing over his doll.

"Love your tiny nipples," Hirsch says, stroking Steve's body to rid him of the goo and commenting as he goes on, "and your tiny little cock. So responsive, all of them ! But the cutest thing is definitely your hole. Not as tiny as it used to be, I bet, but small and delicate anyway, right ? And I bet you love getting fucked by our tongues. So hard, so big, and you can't stop us from doing anything we want to you, because you want it so much."

Hirsch decides to try it and bends down to push his tongue inside Steve's hole. Way past his anus, deep inside his rectum, pushing hard and fast, not caring that he's hurting the doll.

"You taste quite stale down there. I believe I need to take special care of your asshole."

"I can do it myself," Steve tries.

"Absolutely not. My job is important to me and I don't want you to risk hurting yourself. Leave it to the professional."

Hirsch begins with toweling the rest of Steve's body dry, then takes him out of the dollhouse, bringing him to the sofa. He sits and then settles Steve over his leg.

"The very sexy and brilliant Lady Kono very conveniently forgot her hairpin. It's going to become the perfect tool for you."

Steve is sure Hirsch's whole fantasy was inspired by finding this barrette and imagining the best way to use it to humiliate the doll by fucking him with it. He's sure as soon as Hirsch turns him over and keeps him down with the meat of his hand while his fingers open his ass. Even more when his other hand brings two, and then three cotton balls, that he had to prepare before, to put under his belly to get his ass up, that tiny bit more open. That's when Steve feels the tip of the hair clamp pushing to get his hole to open.

"Let's see how filthy you are inside, little doll."

The bulbous tip of the hairpin slides inside him. It's fucking huge ! and if Steve makes it back home one day, he won't ever look at one of those tiny things with the same eyes. This one feels like a baseball bat pushed inside his ass. Hirsch uses it as he would a dildo, sliding in and out, under the pretense of making sure Steve's totally clean, rubbing at the walls of his rectum with too much gusto and strength to hide the fact that he tries to hurt Steve and show who's the boss at the same time.

Steve screams when the second tip is pushed right along the first one and penetrates him. He's stretched beyond his limits, the pain insufferable, but Hirsch goes on with the same enthusiasm, holding Steve down with a nasty grin on his face. And Steve can only take it.

\-------------

Steve's heart was beating too fast when he woke up, and yet he was hard once more. Hard from all the sex he had dreamed of that had left him half-horrified, half-desperate for a release.

He couldn't remember ever continuing a dream from one night to another. He knew the feeling of having already dreamed something, but it was usually just that, a feeling, that disappeared once the day had come and your conscious mind took over.

It was probably the fact that he had done nothing all day but think about giant!Danno giving him so much pleasure that had caused a follow-up to form in his mind, but it was also a premium example of be careful what you wish for, because the blissful dream this time had turned into a nightmare.

Kono and Adam were still mostly okay. They were his friends, good people. Good looking too, just like Chin, loving and respectful. Taking and offering pleasure, not using him in the way Hirsch had done. Not willfully harming him.

This dream showcased everything Steve feared about himself, bottomless needs leading to dreadful outcomes. He wanted too much, never satisfied with what he got, and giving in to these needs would put him in an unbearable position. The real Danny would be disgusted to discover how needy Steve could be if he let himself feel. This was a Pandora's box Steve couldn't afford to open up, lest he would lose himself in the process. And probably Danny.

"I'm sorry, Danny."

"What for ?"

"For not being the man you'd want me to…"

Steve suddenly realized Danny had spoken.

Danny was awake.

He raised his head and looked into the eyes of his best friend.

"You're back !" he murmured in awe, gripping Danny's hand to kiss it, not caring at the moment if it was a strange move between friends.

Danny's hand opened up and reached for Steve's face, caressing his right cheek before it slid around to the back of Steve's skull.

"Your hair is too short," he criticized in the scratchy voice of those who hadn't talked for a while, "but you're twice the man I want you to be."

Danny's eyes closed again, sleep overwhelming him. Steve caught his hand before it fell back down on the bed and kissed it again.

\-------------

Danno's tongue licks greedily along Steve's gorgeous backside, the intimate taste of the tiny Earthling exploding over his taste buds again and again.

With his index finger, he pushes him to bend some more over his holding hand, getting the tip of his thumb between Steve's legs to make sure they can't close again and he has the best access possible to the doll's hole. And he keeps on licking, sliding in deep every two or three strokes, up to Steve's prostate, too addicted to the man's taste to ever let him go.

\-------FIN-------


End file.
